


4 times Arthur and Gwen slept together and 1 time they didn't sleep

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 times Arthur and Gwen slept together and 1 time they didn't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the darling [ancelstierre](http://ancelstierre.tumblr.com/). Happy birthday! I hope you have a great one.

I. 

Sometimes, and it was happening more and more often, Gwen wished she never decided to approach that boy at the stocks and introduce herself. For one thing, if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t be in this situation, using bags of wheat as her pillow, lying on the stone, cold floor and listening to the most selfish, arrogant, annoying person in the world snore. 

Like a pig, she said bitterly in her head as she shifted again, trying to find some measure of comfort. If she didn’t get any sleep tonight, Morgana would be sure to notice and then all the difficult questions would start. All this because Arthur wanted to prove that he was more than his title. Frankly, Gwen thought he wasn’t doing a very good job. 

Another snore punctuated her thoughts and Gwen scowled. Closing her eyes, she imagined poking at the intruder on her bed with one of her pokers. One that was heated up preferably. A smile tugged at her lips as she closed her eyes and imagined all the ways she could torment the future King of Camelot.

As it turned out, counting down the number of ways to torture Arthur was the perfect sleeping tonic.

II.

Gwen couldn’t sleep, memories of being kidnapped still fresh in her mind. Next to her, she could hear Merlin’s steady breathing. Morgana, she knew, was sleeping further away, muttering something earlier about not wanting to be too near snakes. Her eyes opened and her gaze fell on the silhouette of Arthur, hunched over the campfire, his sword in hand. Warmth, affection and gratitude filled her as she studied his strong profile. Her brother was nothing to Arthur and she was merely a maidservant, yet here they were - the crown prince of Camelot on a risky mission to rescue her brother.

“Guinevere?” Arthur’s soft whisper caressed her. She sat up, watching as he stood and made his way over to her. “You should be sleeping.”

Before she could respond, Arthur turned to Merlin’s sleeping form and prodded it with his feet. “Merlin,” he hissed. “Merin!” Merlin shifted, groaned then snuggled back into his sleeping bag, leading to Arthur shoving him with a lot more force.

“What?” Merlin mumbled, sitting up groggily. 

“It’s your turn to keep watch.”

“No, it’s not.” Merlin glanced at her. “What about Gwen?”

“It’s your turn Merlin,” Arthur said coolly. Then gave him a shove for good measure.

“I could -” Gwen started before Arthur shook his head firmly, then gave Merlin another push.

When Merlin finally stumbled to the campfire, Arthur sat down next to Gwen. The night was cool but Arthur’s heat enveloped her. It took all of Gwen’s self-control not to lean into him to seek the security he offered. He moved so he was even closer to her. Concern coloured his voice. “How are you? Why are you still awake?” 

“I’m worried,” she confessed quietly.

Arthur hummed in understanding, one hand sliding into hers and squeezing. A warm arm curled around her and with a gentle tug, he tucked Gwen into his embrace. Giving in to her desire and ignoring all the questions and concerns she had about the two of them, Gwen sank into Arthur. Just for a while, she told herself, tired of always pretending to be strong.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you or your brother. I promise.” His chest rumbled under her back and she snuggled deeper into his arms.

Gwen nodded. 

“Get some sleep,” he murmured into her ear, then pressed a kiss into her hair.

She looked up at him, at the love and concern in his eyes and the feeling of safety filled her again. When it seemed like he was about to move away, Gwen shook her head. “Don’t go. Please.”

The arm around her tightened. “I won’t. I’ll always be here for you.”

When Merlin decided he had kept watch for long enough, he returned to his sleeping bag only to see Arthur and Gwen curled together asleep. He glanced over at Morgana, briefly wondering how she would react to him asking her to keep watch. He sighed, then returned to the campfire for more hours of watch. 

III.

Gwen pottered about Arthur’s room, moving the row of helmets he had on display a little to the right, then moving them all again back to where they were. She wiped the table for the third time, then straightened the sheets on his bed once again. Doubt crept into her. Arthur had said he had no plans to join the knights at the tavern but maybe he’d changed his mind. She should return to her room before someone caught her in his room. It was bad enough she’d let her emotions rule and allowed Arthur to drag her into a kiss, in the courtyard, in public, in front of everyone. 

Placing the vase she was polishing (again) down slowly, Gwen made her way to the door, stoically ignoring the disappointment that churned in her stomach. As she reached for the handle, the door swung open and a surprised Arthur stood in front of her. 

“Guinevere.”

“My lord,” she quickly curtsied, sudden nerves causing her to hide behind her maidservant status. 

A wide smile broke across Arthur’s face and he took her hand, pulling her into the center of his room as he kicked the door shut. “I had hoped you’d wait for me -” His voice trailed off and he cupped her face gently, his smile softening into something a lot more intimate. 

Gwen could feel the blush staining her cheeks but as his head dipped, she found herself unable to move away. Instead, her eyes fluttered close. His lips gently brushed across hers and she leaned into him, chasing his lips when he pulled away. 

His laugh puffed against her cheek. Then he groaned and pulled her close, his arms wrapping tightly around her. “It’s over. We did it.”

“I never had any doubt,” she said into his chest. 

“Liar,” he laughed. “But thank you.” Stepping out of her arms, he groaned again and stretched before sitting on the bed. It was then she noticed the dark bruise forming on his arm. Sitting down next to him, Gwen ran her fingers along the bruise, her fingers caught immediately by Arthur.

“Did you get some ointment for this?”

“I didn’t have time. But it doesn’t hurt that much.”

Gwen stood, pulling her hand away from his. “I’ll go get some for you.” 

By the time she returned, Arthur was fast asleep, snoring. Smiling, Gwen crept over to him. For a while, she watched him sleep, marvelling at how young and innocent he looked, how peaceful. She poured the ointment onto her hand and massaged it into the bruise, telling herself quite firmly she wasn’t enjoying it at all. 

Which was a lie.

“Thank you.”

Gwen yelped, then laughed, shoving Arthur lightly. “You were awake all this time?”

“I woke the moment you put your hands on me,” he smiled sleepily.

“You’re tired. You should rest.”

“You too.” He took her hand and pulled her onto the bed again. “Your home was damaged. Leon will see to the repairs but where are you going to stay?”

“Merlin arranged for me to stay in one of the servants’ quarters.”

Arthur frowned, threading his fingers through hers. “They’re small.”

“My house was small.” 

“The servants’ quarters are too far. Stay with me,” Arthur said quietly. 

Her cheeks heated as the most inappropriate images flooded her mind. “It won’t be appropriate.”

“For a while then?”

Gwen nodded, then when Arthur shifted a little, she lay down next to him, her head pillowed on his shoulder. His legs twined with hers and he held her close, pressing light kisses on her forehead. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she said.

In answer, Arthur snored.

Just before dawn broke, Gwen slipped out of the room and into the room Merlin prepared for her.

IV.

Gwen realised that when it came to Arthur, she was a soft touch. A tiny bunch of wildflowers and she forgave him. Admittedly, the tight hold he had her in right now and the way he whispered her name between kisses, helped his cause. That and the fact that as foolish as it was, she was hopelessly and completely in love with this man.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered again. “I was a complete fool to think that you were inappropriate. I’m better with you - how can that be inappropriate?”

Easing away from him, Gwen sighed. “I’m going to chalk this down to the stress of being a new King so you get a second chance.”

“You are a better person than I am,” Arthur said before capturing her lips once more. Gwen’s hand slipped under his tunic, her lips curving into a smile when she felt the intake of his breath. From her waist, his hands slowly moved upwards, sending heat surging up her spine. She moved closer and tugged his tunic up.

Arthur chuckled, stepping back slightly and pulled off his tunic, then hauled her back into his arms. They stumbled as they kissed, each kiss getting progressively deeper and hotter. Arthur nipped her lower lip just as they tumbled into bed. Laughing, Gwen gazed up at Arthur, mischief twinkling in his eyes. 

“We should stop,” Gwen breathes, the circles she drew on his chest and the leg she dragged up his leg, belying her words. 

Dipping down, Arthur kissed her slowly and deeply. “We should,” he agreed, then kissed her throat, moving slowly down to her collarbone. She shuddered under his touch.

“Arthur,” Gwen sighed before pushing him away. “I want to but -”

“I know.” Arthur flopped onto the bed next to her. “I know.”

“We could talk.”

“We could,” Arthur smiled. “How was your day?”

“Horrible.” Gwen pushed herself up on her elbow and looked at him meaningfully.

His arms snaked around her and Arthur pulled her close. “I’m sorry.”

Over the months, Gwen had gotten used to lying in bed in Arthur’s arms. Shifting to make herself more comfortable, she closed her eyes, the emotional exhaustion of the past few days finally hitting her. She felt Arthur kiss her gently before she fell asleep.

V.

Gwen’s feet hurt. Yet, she kept the bright smile on her face and waved as happily as she could to the leaving guests. She felt Arthur’s arm tighten around her as Lady Penelope approached them. As lovely as she was, Lady Penelope, as Gwen learned over past few weeks, loved to talk. 

It was a good ten minutes before Lady Penelope finally waved and left. 

Gwen sagged in Arthur’s arms. Rubbing her back solicitously, he smiled down at her. “Tired? You have to get to used to such things you know.” He grinned and squeezed her. “Now that you’re my wife.”

Gwen couldn’t help the answering smile that spread on her face. After everything, it was almost surreal that she was now married to Arthur. Lifting herself up on tiptoe, she pressed a kiss on her new husband’s cheek. 

Merlin popped up between them. “Congratulations! Didn’t have the time among all the festivities to properly say that to the two of you.” 

“You’re drunk!” Arthur snapped.

Laughing, Merlin nodded, then swayed a little. “I always knew the two of you were made for each other.”

“Leon! Come help Merlin to his room. I think he is a little tipsy.” Turning to Gwen, he offered his arm. “Shall we?”

She had been to Arthur’s room many times, slept curled up in his arms in several instances but now, standing in the room in the most elaborate dress ever, she felt completely out of place. All of a sudden, the panic that had been hovering at the back of her mind over the past few months leading up to their wedding, swelled in her. 

Arthur, clearly, had no qualms. As she stood in the middle of the room, panic slowly overwhelming her, he threw off his ceremonial clothes carelessly.

“I’m so glad all these festivities are finally over. I know that - Guinevere?” Arthur walked towards her, a frown marring his features. “Is something wrong? You’re not regretting this, are you?” 

“This is too much. I can’t be queen.”

Immediately, she was in his arms. “It will be fine,” he murmured into her hair. “You’ll be a fantastic queen.”

Gwen laughed nervously and looked up at Arthur. “I know. It’s just so overwhelming.”

“Just focus on the fact that I love you and you love me. That’s all that matters.”

“Really?” Gwen arched an eyebrow.

“Not really, but that’s all that matters tonight, hmm?” He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. When Arthur pressed a wet kiss against her throat, then suckled her gently, all of her worries disappeared. Her head fell back, giving Arthur greater access while her hands clutched at his bare shoulders. Arthur’s lips reached the edge of her dress. “We need to get this off you, as gorgeous as it is.”

With trembling hands, she reached for the buttons at the back. All the nights she’d spent with Arthur, she had always been fully clothed. Now, she was about to bare herself to him. She swallowed, took a deep breath and fumbled with the buttons.

Arthur turned her around, his warm breath caressing her back. “Let me help.” As Arthur’s fingers brushed against her slowly bared back, her stomach clenched and heat began pooling between her legs. After every button undone, he pressed a kiss against her back. By the time he reached the buttons just above her hips, Gwen was a puddle of need. 

Finally, her dress slid to the ground, leaving Gwen standing in front of Arthur in nothing but a light shift. Blush stained her cheeks but the desire in Arthur’s eyes boosted her confidence. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

“So are you.” Slowly, she took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest. “I’m scared.”

Arthur kissed her again, lingering at her lips. “I am too. Lets go to bed.”

The kissing continued in bed, something which Gwen found very enjoyable, but she wanted more. Suspecting that Arthur was going to wait for her to make the first move, Gwen tentatively moved her hand from where it rested on his back all the way down, until it slipped under his pants, gently brushing against the throbbing length that pressed against her thigh.

“Guinevere,” he groaned.

His groan and the shudder that ran through Arthur’s body encouraged Gwen and she curled her fingers gently around him. In return, Arthur cupped one breast through her shift, his fingers gently playing with her hardening nipples. Eventually, that was no longer enough for both of them and the rest of the clothes came off. 

The nerves returned the moment the two of them were completely naked. 

“So,” said Arthur, trailing one finger down her arm.

Gwen chewed on her lower lip, then decided to take matters in her own hand, literally. Arthur laughed then groaned in pleasure, his own hand reaching between her legs. When Arthur finally sank into her, she winced but he stayed still till she got used to the feeling, then moved her hips to encourage him on.

Sweaty, aching and satisfied, Gwen smiled as Arthur shuddered, groaned then collapsed onto her, absently kissing her damp hair. It probably wasn’t perfect, but Gwen thought it was pretty damn good. She figured Arthur felt the same when some time later, he pulled her close, one hand dipping between her legs again, his teeth nibbling her shoulders.

“You are insatiable,” she laughed as she turned to face him.

“Only for you,” murmured Arthur.


End file.
